Am I Ever On Your Mind
by Little-Miss-Rachel
Summary: They had an affair over six months, and when his wedding is approaching he realizes just how much he actually loves her. ONESHOT


_Am I Ever On Your Mind?_

Summary: They had an affair over six months, and when his wedding is approaching he realizes just how much he actually loves her. ONE-SHOT

Characters: Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, mentions of Candice Michelle and John Cena

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and never will so stop bugging me about it!**

--

Trish Stratus stared at the pink wall beside her head that rested on the hard hotel pillow. The wall had once again become her place to stare at as she thought about the events of the past night. She didn't know why she was so wrapped up in him. It may just be the smell of his cologne that attracted her to him every night of their affair. It may just be the way his blue eyes hold the intensity of a thousand suns. She didn't know, but she couldn't get enough of him. She rolled over after getting bored staring at the wall and towards the Smackdown! Superstar that lay next to her.

"I thought you left." Randy Orton mumbled tiredly. Trish gasped when she realized that he was awake and it wasn't her imagination.

"I was just about to." She sat up, letting the comforter fall down her nude body. She crawled out of the warm bed and was about to pull on her clothes when he pulled her back down.

"Nobody said you had to." He whispered. Trish closed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept all night seeing as first they were fucking until three and she lay awake wondering how she had gotten caught up in this web of affairs and lies.

"I have to get back to John." She mumbled. Randy pressed her onto her back and moved so he was on top of her.

"He'll be fine." He pressed a kiss to her soft neck only to be pushed off. Trish was tired, and she just wanted to climb into bed with the man she loved. Or she thought she loved.

"He'll be worried. Randy, I've got to go." Trish pushed his arm away when he reached out for her. She wasn't going to let him convince her to stay. She got out of arm reach and pulled on her clothes. She was still buttoning up her shirt as she exited his room.

--

"And here is your NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" Lilian Garcia announced to a crowd that was half booing and half cheering. Randy held the gold title above his head, a huge smile on his face.

After the crowd began to thin out Randy walked into the back with his new belt. He smiled as many superstars and divas came over to congratulate him. All but one diva came over to admire the new belt. She was leaning against the wall staring at him. Their eyes met, and she pushed off the wall. He watched her walk down the hall and disappear into a locker room.

"Excuse me…" Randy pushed his way through the many wrestlers around him. He made sure none of them were watching when he entered the locker room. He looked around to find Trish sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the table in front of her.

"Impressive win, Orton." She looked down at her nails with mock interest before turning her eyes on him. "You must be so happy right now." She raised a thin eyebrow at him. Randy looked down at himself and then back to her, narrowing his eyes.

"I am." He replied shortly. Trish shook her head and stood up.

"Well I just lost my title to that skank Candice, so I'm not too happy right now." She walked up to him and glared. "Maybe you should run off to your little fiancé and see if she wants to be happy with you." Trish spat. Randy backed her into the opposite wall.

"It's so cute when you're jealous." He joked. Trish pursed her lips. Yes, she was jealous. She'd love Randy no matter who he married. She had John, but her heart belonged to the new champion.

"It's _not _cute when you tease me, because in the end we both get screwed." Trish growled angrily. She hated being teased by the man she had strong feelings for.

"Speaking of getting screwed…" He winked at the diva. Blush crept into Trish's face slowly. He had a way of making her so pissed off one minute then weak at the knees and blushing like a school girl with a crush the next minute.

"Go fuck Candice." Trish snarled. Randy was shocked at the way she was acting. They had never talked about fucking before now. They usually just got right to it with one leaving in the end. But for some reason Trish was putting up a fight, and he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong.

"Is this about losing your precious title to my fiancé?" He questioned quietly. Trish's head snapped back so she was looking directly at him.

"Damn right it is and you're not getting a piece of ass until I get it back." She hissed. Randy's eyes widened in shock at her declaration.

"You can't be serious." He mumbled. Trish nodded and grinned in satisfaction.

"Consider me on strike." She pushed him away from him before walking across the room and out the door. Randy turned his head and stared after her in surprise.

--

Randy paced back and forth in his locker room. He had to find a way to get Trish to give in. He didn't care if he was getting married in a month. He needed Trish. He needed to feel her touch, to hear her, to see her in his arms. He fought back the emotions that kept coming up and kicked the bench.

"Randy, babe, what's wrong?" Candice Michelle quipped from her spot on the couch. He had been acting so strange since he came to their locker room.

"Nothing." He snapped. Candice stared at him.

"Come sit down and let me comfort you." A seductive smile came across her face. Randy spun around and shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to let you give me another blow job today." Randy narrowed his eyes at the brunette. Candice's mouth dropped open at his response.

"But… but…" She stuttered. Randy changed into some sweatpants and a black wife beater quickly before walking towards the door.

"Where are you going!" Candice screeched. Randy sighed loudly.

"I need time to think." He replied calmly. He then walked out, leaving Candice to call him back though she knew he wasn't going to.

Randy walked out into the cool parking lot. He leaned against the stone wall, the streetlights casting dark shadows across his face. His mind raced with all f the possible thoughts of what he had been doing for the past six months.

_I've been fucking Trish Stratus. She's my best friend's girlfriend… Shit, what've I done? John's going to find out and he's going to kill me. But what can I say? I can't leave her alone. There's just something about her that makes me run to her._ Randy thought hard about what he was doing with Trish before coming to the conclusion that it had to stop. He wasn't going to screw up his friendship with John for some woman.

He opened his eyes when he heard voices. It was _her. _He watched as Trish and John walked across the parking lot. John stole a kiss from her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist that he used to hold during the nights that they lay in bed together.

_I can't be jealous… Why am I jealous? The only way I could be jealous is if…_ Randy gasped quietly at the last thought. He wouldn't let himself think it. He was in love with Candice. He couldn't love another woman at the same time. He just couldn't.

--

The next night was a supershow, meaning Randy would have to watch Trish and John cuddle. He turned his head when they began to kiss. He couldn't bear the way their lips touched and the way he held her close. Randy was admitting he was jealous of John. He could openly express his love for Trish in public.

_I don't love her… I CAN'T love her._ Randy shouted in his mind. He leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. He stared down the hall at him. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of them as their tongues danced with one another.

"Randy, here's your water." Candice stepped in his view and held out a bottle. He took it and leaned his head back so he could watch the couple down the hall.

"What are you staring at?" Candice exclaimed angrily. She had worn her short shorts and too tight, extra low hanging top just for him and he wasn't even paying attention to her. She turned to see what or who he was looking at and what she saw made her blood boil.

"Why the fuck are you staring at Trish Stratus?" Candice cried. Randy noticed that she was now alone, and a small smile played across his lips.

"I have to go talk to her." He thought, though he said it aloud. He jerked his head towards Candice who was staring at him with anger and shock.

"No you don't! You're going to talk to me!" She screamed. This caused Trish to look at the couple, and Randy sighed.

"I meant I have to go talk to her about John. He's been acting so weird lately." Randy lied with a roll of his eyes. Candice put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but come to our locker room when you're done. I want to help you warm up for your match." She leaned and kissed him sweetly before walking away. Randy moved down the hallway and waited for the blonde to move into a locker room. He followed slowly.

"I swear you're stalking me or something, Orton." Trish slammed the door shut behind him. Randy spun around to see her leaning against the blue door. She turned the lock with a devious grin.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously. He had come to break it off, not get it on. He wasn't going to succumb to her soft kisses she was currently placing on his neck. He wasn't going to let her make the same mistake she'd been making for the past six months.

"Trish…" He whispered. His hands went to her hips to push her away but she pressed against him. They fell back onto the couch, her straddling his hips. Her lips stayed attached to his neck as her hands moved to his belt buckle.

"Shhh," She nibbled on his ear gently, "I want this." She muttered. Randy shook his head and was about to push her off when she pressed her lips to his.

When they had started the affair they came up with a few cardinal rules that were to never be broken. The first was that they would never call out each others' name. No matter how intense it got, they couldn't. It would show that they were attached. The second was that they would not kiss on the lips. That also showed attachment, and Trish had clearly broken the rule.

Randy, despite his conscious yelling at him for doing this, gave into her sweet kiss. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her to him. Their tongues slid passed each other, and Randy broke the kiss to pull her top off. Trish's hands went back to pulling off his belt. Randy flipped them over so he was lying on top of her and his lips met hers again. Trish pushed off his jeans quickly while Randy began to undo hers. Just as hers were unbuttoned some pounded on the door.

"Trish! Are you in there?" John's voice called. Trish pushed Randy off of her with wide eyes. She pulled on her shirt and buttoned her pants quickly. She pushed Randy's clothes into his arms before motioning for him to go into the bathroom.

"Go!" She hissed. Randy went in and shut the door, a sigh escaping his lips.

"John!" Trish leaped up and hugged him. John entered the room. And Randy could hear them kissing. He wanted to gag.

"Baby, what are you doing in here?" He asked between kisses.

_She was about to fuck me but you had to come in, dumbass._ Randy thought angrily.

He listened as Trish moaned, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He knew what John was doing and it killed him inside that he wasn't the one having sex with Trish. He sighed quietly when he heard them both finish and waited until he heard the door close.

"You can come out." Trish mumbled. Randy opened the door to see her standing against the wall with her cheeks red and hair messed up.

"I'm… I'm gonna go." Randy pointed towards the door. He was almost to the door when Trish grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that." She whispered. "Please stay."

"Trish, I can't do this anymore. John's my friend, and I feel bad that I'm fucking his girlfriend. I can't do this to him anymore, and I can't do this to you anymore. So, let's just go our separate ways and have a good life without each other." He pulled his arm from her grip gently. The tears in her eyes were unmistakable, but he had to get away.

"But I love you." Trish said through her tears. Randy shook his head and left, not knowing that Candice was watching the door.

--

Randy sighed with boredom as he sat on his fluffy couch in St. Louis. It was a week before his wedding and John had insisted that Randy have a bachelor party. He raised an eyebrow uninterested as a huge cake got rolled into the living room. He knew what was going to happen.

_Why do they have to pick such cliché things to do at bachelor parties?_ Randy thought with slight amusement.

The cake rolled up right in front of him. When the lights were cut the cake exploded, and a stripper stepped out. Randy rolled his blue eyes though nobody noticed because of the lights that now flashed pink, purple, and blue. He let her rub on him, though he couldn't get into her body. It wasn't like Trish's. He sighed and leaned back, deciding to just enjoy this while he could.

"Bring in them all!" John exclaimed. Randy's eyes widened when he saw all of the other strippers making their entrances. He pushed the blonde off of his lap and stood up.

"I'm going to, err, get more beer!" Randy exclaimed. He ran out of the house quickly, his car keys jingling. They didn't know but he was about to make a long drive from Missouri to Tampa.

--

"Candice, babe, look at me." Randy turned her head towards him. She was crying, and he understood why. "I'm sorry about this but… we can't get married. I don't love you like I used to and I think it's just a waste of time." Randy said confidently.

"I… I understand." She mumbled. Then her eyes turned cold, and she glared at him. "I don't need you anyway. I've been fucking John behind your back for the past six months and _we're_ getting married." She pulled out another ring from the bedside dresser and shoved it into his hands.

"Well let me tell you something," He leaned in close, "I've been fucking your worst enemy." He then stood up straight. Candice stared wide eyed at him as he left her house. Randy felt a huge weight lift off of his chest when he got into his car. Now that he was free of the new diva, he could move onto to better things.

He drove all night long, only stopping at a McDonald's every few hours to go to the bathroom and eat. When he drove into Florida his heart swelled with joy. He drove down the interstate faster, his mind racing with images of Trish's surprised face when he showed up at her doorstep. John would be hundreds of miles away, and it would only be them.

He wouldn't admit it, but she had broken him from the very first night. When she had stepped out of the bathroom in her lingerie he had fallen for her, and she had broken his love for Candice. Now she was all he could think about. Every song on the radio made him think of her. Every movie he watched with Candice made him imagine her next to him instead of the former Women's Champion.

Randy's eyes began to droop, and he yawned as the sunlight hit him. Looking at the clock he noticed it was six fifteen. He had been driving since eight the previous night but he didn't want to go to sleep. He didn't want to let his eyelids fall until he saw Trish, and told her how he felt.

_I love her… I have loved her, I was just too afraid to admit it._ He told himself.

With a nod he turned onto another stretch of highway. He drove faster when he saw that Tampa was only twenty more miles. His speed reached eighty, and he made it to the city in less than thirty minutes. He knew exactly where her house was. He'd been there on many occasions. She'd call him over whenever he was in town. Somehow they'd manage to sneak passed John and move into one of the bedrooms.

Randy's blood then began to boil. He remembered what Candice had told him earlier. She had been fucking John. Randy sighed angrily at the thought of John cheating on Trish. He had something so much better than Candice and yet he still had to cheat on Trish. Randy couldn't even guess why John had begun to cheat on Trish with Candice. Trish was so much better in all ways. Candice couldn't match her beauty, strength, or intelligence.

Randy turned quickly down a street lined with large houses. He turned down Arcadia Circle and stopped in front of Trish's house with a loud skidding noise. He pushed open the door and tried to get out but noticed he couldn't because he had his seatbelt still on.

"Damn!" He cursed loudly. He unbuckled it then leapt from the silver car. His legs almost collapsed as he ran up to her door. Sitting for so long then running to your lover's door was not the best thing to do. He rang the doorbell a few times before banging on the glass door. He leaned against the paneling to catch his breath and give his legs a break before he fell over.

He waited for five minutes, his eyes slowly closing. Just as he was about to fall backwards the door opened. His eyes shot open and he lunged forward. He pulled a surprised Trish into a tight embrace. His lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss. Trish pushed him away, stumbling backwards.

"Randy!" She asked in shock. Randy's breathing was heavy, and he looked as if he were going to pass out.

"Trish…" He began. She put a finger over his lips and sighed.

"If you're here to tell me about John, I already know. I found him and Candice last week before the show." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Please… don't come to me asking for sex." She pleaded quietly. Randy shook his head and stepped forward causing her to step backwards.

"Randy, please, don't…" Trish cried. Tears ran down her rosy cheeks. "I… I can't take this."

"I'm not here to ask you for anything other than for you to tell me that you love me as much a I love you." He stared at her with his intense blue eyes. Trish's dropped head snapped up so she could stare back at him. Her eyes were filled with tears but he saw past them and slowly reached out for her.

"What are you saying?" She asked in a small whisper. Randy kept his hand out and a small smile spread across his lips when she took it.

"I love you, Trish. I always have, but I was with Candice." He cleared his throat. "Now I don't have to hide it since we're through." He pulled her towards him.

"Do you really?" She gave him a quizzical look. Randy nodded slowly.

"It took me a while to realize it. After seeing strippers and Candice and every other girl I know that none can compare to you." He whispered. Trish moved closer at her own will, her tears going away.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that confession?" Trish asked with a smile. Randy chuckled quietly and pulled her up against him.

"I know I've waited a long time to say it." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. They stared at each other before she pecked his lips.

"Can we go upstairs? I really need to sleep. I drove over three hundred miles to come here." He yawned. Trish took his hand in hers and led him up to her room. Randy fell onto the soft bed with a loud sigh.

"This feels so good." He muttered. Trish pulled the covers from underneath his body and wrapped the white down comforter around them. Randy's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Trish smiled happily and breathed him in. When she kissed his chest Randy grinned.

"So you've been thinking about me a lot?" Trish inquired, glancing up at him. Randy nodded. "Even when you were screwing Candice?" She teased.

"I pretended you were under me." He mumbled tiredly. Trish kissed his chin and then rested her head on his now bare chest.

"How many times did you think of me?" Trish whispered a few minutes later.

"You were always on my mind, baby." He whispered back. Trish snuggled up to him and listened to his heart beat as he slept.

"I love you." She muttered before falling into sleep too.

Randy opened one eye and stared down at the sleeping blonde. He kissed her forehead gently so he wouldn't disturb her before closing his eyes again.

"I love you too, Trish. I always have." And he fell into a deep sleep with her on his mind.

--

A/N: Okay, mushy shit for the end. I, personally, LOVE this story. It has to be one of my favorites now. Sure, the ending kind of got all fluff on me but oh well. Fluff is good on some occasions, right? Anyway, your reviews are much appreciated!

**Rachel**


End file.
